Haunted
by Cowpie Surprise
Summary: COMPLETE Roy thinks there's something in the Smash Mansion other than the Smashers. However, his friends don't believe him, thinking it's all a big joke. But it won't take long for all of them to realize the truth when strange things start happening
1. Chapter One

**Hello again! This is my very first shot at Suspense/Thriller/Horror/Mystery/Drama. Yeah. I've never been good at this stuff, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try. Yeah, this is my VERY first. Out of EVERYTHING I have written. -sigh- I'm going to try to keep this short, around five chapters. If I lengthen it, I will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM.**

Chapter One **  
**

The Smash Mansion was old. Everybody knew that. Nobody bothered to jump, knowing an old creak was just the mansion settling. No one bothered to be frightened at the footsteps they heard because they always belonged to another Smasher. The anguished shouts always came from the Battle Arena. But to Roy, these things were scaring him lately. His imagination had taken over him, telling him it wasn't just the mansion settling, or a Smasher walking by, or a group training for battle.

To Roy, it was something else.

He didn't know how exactly to explain it. He was afraid to tell his friends, thinking they would laugh at him. Roy was always known to be brave and fearless (not to mention ignorant at some times). He also thought they wouldn't believe him. He attempted to tell his comrades one day, when he had built up as much courage as he could.

"Guys..." he started slowly, "...I think...I think...the mansion..."

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Zelda interrupted, thinking her statement was the conclusion to Roy's.

Roy looked upon her with almost relief, saving him from saying what he wanted to. He could agree with her, and change the subject. But then he knew his conscious would never be calmed, and started again.

"It is, Zelda, but that's not what I was going to say..." Roy spoke softly. "I mean, this mansion, it bothers me." There. He had said it. Part of it, anyway.

"How can it bother you?" Samus scoffed.

"Well..."

"Like, you're afraid of the dark halls or something?" Marth joked.

"Yes."

Marth took a double-take. "I was joking, Roy. You really aren't, right?"

"I don't know..."

The group stared at him.

"Well, what do you mean by the fact that you're afraid of the dark halls?" Link inquired.

"Same reason everyone's afraid of the dark," Roy shrugged.

"What, ghosts and monsters?" snorted Marth, once again joking.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Roy, stop," Marth grew serious. "You can't be telling the truth, can you? You think this place is haunted or something?"

"I do," Roy spoke.

"You're not serious," Zelda crossed her arms. "You're playing us, right?"

"I'm not," Roy grew angry.

"Roy..." Samus said dangerously.

"I'm not lying!" Roy cried, balling his hands into fists and punching the threshold.

"Okay, enough of the drama. I'm getting something to eat," Link got up and left, followed by Zelda and Samus. Marth stood up.

"I thought you were more mature than that, Roy," he whispered disappointedly and left.

Roy stood dejectedly in the room, alone. Why didn't anyone believe him? He was going out on a limb, here, telling his friends something that he himself would usually never believe. But he was positive the creaking was not the house settling, the footsteps belonged to someone else, and the anguished cries did not belong to the voice of a Smasher. There was so much more, as well. Last night, when Roy came from a late training with Samus, they separated, going their own ways, and as Roy headed to his room, he saw someone standing in the hall, silouhetted by the moon's wan white light.

"Who are you?" Roy had asked, grasping his sword.

Without a reply, they vanished.

Roy had never forgotten that night. He was sure it was a ghost of some sort, and was intent on telling his friends. After that night's unsuccessful confession, he decided to confide in Samus two days later; his girlfriend who would probably understand better than his other friends.

_Understand, maybe, but not believe..._Roy thought as he went to her room.

"Samus?" he called, simultaneously knocking on the door.

She opened it. "Hey, you."

"Listen, can I talk to you?"

She nodded and let him step in.

"Samus, you know me," Roy started as he sat on her desk chair. Samus took her seat on her bed. "You know I don't lie. I'm not joking when I say this mansion creeps me out."

"I find it hard, Roy," Samus sighed. "You're always the one making fun of the people who do believe in this kind of stuff. Now _you _believe in it?"

"Yes, I do," Roy returned. "That night we trained together, I saw someone in the hall by my room. I called out to them, but they disappeared, right in front of me!"

"It wasn't Mewtwo?" Samus said, almost in a bored tone. She caught herself before it sounded too disrespectful. "He's known for wandering around at night, and he can teleport."

"Yes, but there's a golden-silver flash when he does. This...this...apparition...was gone in the blink of an eye!"

"Roy, I think you were tired that night..." Samus started.

"No, Samus, I wasn't!" Roy cried. He stood up and went on his knees in front of her. "Please, I'm not seeing things. I'm not lying. Please, believe me! I haven't gone crazy, either! I know what I saw!"

"That's enough, Roy," Samus said in a firm tone. "Can you leave, please?"

Roy stood up, staring with sad eyes at the blonde, who couldn't meet his gaze. He left quietly. In the hall he met Young Link, the younger version of one of his best buddies.

_Or is he my best buddy?_Roy thought bitterly.

"Hey, Roy, what's up?" Young Link asked cheerfully, walking quickly to match his pace with the redhead's.

"Nothing," Roy said, looking at the ground.

"What, did Samus say no to your proposal?" Young Link grinned, making a smile tug at Roy's lips. He had seen the half-dragon exit the bounty hunter's room.

_A child's mind is sometimes so much more vast than an adult's. They see more with their imagination...they see a whole new world, one that some adults are blind too. All adults see is reality, but a child sees more. Maybe Young Link will understand if I tell him..._Roy thought.

"Link," Roy spoke up, (he called Young Link "Link" when the older one wasn't around) "Do you believe in fairies?"

"Of course," Young Link replied. "Where would I be without Navi?"

Not entirely sure who Navi was, Roy continued. "What about ghosts?"

Young Link stopped in his tracks. "...Yes..." he spoke slowly. He was quiet. "Have you seen them, too, Roy?"

**Cliffy! Sort of...yeah. Comments, please. This is my first type of story in this category, so please tell me if I could improve on this. :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**My thanks to reviewers! I love reviews! I eat them. **

Chapter Two

Roy stared at Young Link. "No." He paused. "No, I haven't seen any...but you have?"

Young Link looked forward absently. "Yeah."

"Have you seen them a lot?"

"Well, yes."

"You have? And you never told Master Hand?" Roy asked.

"I...I can't..." Young Link whispered. "Something tells me, deep down, that I shouldn't talk to him. He seems kind and understanding, but I don't want to go near him. Something keeps me away."

Roy noticed it was like that with almost everyone else. He himself couldn't find himself approaching either of the Hands. Wondering why, he turned to Young Link. "Do you know what they look like?"

"No, not really. I tried taking pictures of them, but they don't show up once the film is developed, nor on a digital camera. I tried to draw a picture of them, but it's hard."

"Listen, Link. Where have you seen them?"

"Everywhere," Young Link replied. "The Battle Arena. The Cafeteria. The Library. I think I've seen them in every room."

"Do they say anything to you?"

"Only one."

"One?"

"Yes, a girl. She looks about your age, with black hair."

"What does she say?"

Young Link shrugged. "She asks me things."

"Like what?"

Young Link yawned; Roy discovered he was getting quite bored with the interrogation. "Things. Sometimes I can't hear her, because she sort of mumbles."

"Do you see them at a certain time?"

"Not really. All day. All night. Listen, can I go now? I wanna play with the Ice Climbers."

"What about Ness?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow as Young Link had previously always wanted to play with the boy in the baseball cap.

"No, not Ness. He's acting weird nowadays..." Young Link called over his shoulder as he descended the staircase.

Roy thought about what Young Link had said. So the little Kokiri boy did believe him. Roy groaned, noting that he had forgotten to ask Young Link if anyone else knew. Maybe he could asked Ness. Young Link did say he was acting weird; maybe Ness was seeing the ghosts more than Young Link was, and maybe even communicating with them. He could also talk to Mewtwo about the matter. But he was reluctant. He'd look idiotic himself, talking to the strangest Smashers that ever came to the tournament. His own friends might turn him down...especially Samus. She hadn't even believed him back there, when he confessed to her in the room. She thought he was being immature and silly. He couldn't talk to Ness and Mewtwo just yet. He would wait.

_They don't trust me anymore...if I apologize for lying they'll be disappointed in me for even lying to them at all..._ Roy groaned inwardly. _But if they were true friends, they'd understand. They didn't believe me about the ghosts, but they may still be my friends if I just apologize for being weird..._

In the afternoon, after a satisfying nap, Roy entered the Training Stadium, where his friends stayed for most of their time. Samus and Sheik were duking it out, with Link and Marth watching.

"I'm sorry you guys," Roy said as he came up next to his friends. "I was bored the other day..."

"Nah, it's alright," Link spoke. "You actually spooked us a little. Great acting skills, though, man."

Roy smirked to Link, and looked at Marth. Marth didn't meet his gaze. "Marth? C'mon." The cobalt turned to Roy.

"You're so immature, it isn't funny. You don't lie much, but after that one time, people are going to start thinking whether they can trust you or not."

"I'm sorry, Marth," Roy winced inwardly at Marth's harsh words. "I won't do it again."

"Damn right," Marth murmured, and turned his attention to Samus and now Zelda, who had transformed back.

Roy smirked again, knowing that was Marth's way of forgiving someone. Now he had to get the girls' forgiveness...especially Samus's. When the girls came out, Zelda was quick to forgive, just like Link. Samus was nicer than Marth, but gave a gentle reminder about Roy's new habit. Roy laughed inwardly at how she thought his "lying" was a habit. Nevertheless, he was at peace with his friends now, and they went to the cafeteria for lunch. Going into the cafeteria, the first thing Roy noticed was that Mewtwo and Ness were talking to each other quietly. Wondering what they could be talking about, Roy grabbed some food and took his seat.

Someone rushed in front of the cafeteria door, as if they had run by, in was a blur of black and gray. He couldn't think of anyone who dressed in those colors off the top of his head. Roy stood up and ran to the door without telling anyone anything, and peered down the hall. Nothing. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and walked down it, away from his friends, and apparently, away from safety.

"Who's there?" Roy called out, trying to sound unafraid. "I saw you make a dash past the door. You aren't escaping so easily..."

"Roy."

The redhead whirled around and almost cut off Mewtwo's head. "Oh..." he breathed.

"What are you doing here in this hall? You're not known to turn away food easily," Mewtwo spoke, each word drawled out carefully.

"I saw something."

"Oh?"

"A blur...like, gray and black..." Mewtwo blinked, unmoving. Roy continued. "Mewtwo, you're a telepathic creep." That was something Roy liked about Mewtwo. He could call him names and the Pokemon wouldn't mind. "Don't you sense any other...beings...in the mansion?" Mewtwo's stare made Roy's blood run cold and his hair stand on end.

"No," was the simple, strangely immediate reply.

"No? I _swear_ I saw something dash across the doorway."

"It may be another Smasher. The children, perhaps, are playing tag?" Mewtwo suggested dully.

"Well, why did you follow me here?" Roy challenged.

Mewtwo looked into Roy's eyes, and Roy got lost in them. His legs went weak and he became dazed. He fell in a heap to the floor, out like a light. Mewtwo glanced at the half-dragon, then casually returned to the cafeteria.

**That chapter was a bit short. Apologies.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Whee! Thanks again to reviewers. This is actually hard for me to write! I try to keep it as suspenseful as possible. It isn't easy.**

Chapter Three

Roy rubbed his head, and sat up. What the hell was he doing in this hall? He remembered being in the Cafeteria, but nothing after that. Standing up, he walked back to the Cafeteria and sat by his friends. He was surprised that his food was still hot. He felt like he had been out for hours.

"Dude, Roy, why'd you run off on us like that?" Link asked before gulping down his sixth glass of milk.

"Uh...I..." Roy stammered, trying to think of a good enough excuse. He couldn't say, "I saw a ghost!" because he had promised to stop the nonsense. Luckily, Young Link skipped up to him, holding a piece of paper.

"Look, Roy! I finished my drawing! I saw them again today, all together, around this table in the Library, and I got a good look at their faces," Young Link smiled proudly.

"What're you talking about, Link chan?" Zelda asked Link's younger self.

Young Link caught the dangerous glint in Roy's eyes and replied cheerfully, "I wanted to practice drawing, so I found some books with some art I could copy and practice with. They weren't there before because someone had checked the book out already. But I finished my drawing!"

"Can I see?" asked Link.

Young Link put the paper behind him. "No," he said defiantly. He was acting so cute; the others tried to refrain from laughing. "Only Roy."

"What's so special about Roy?" Marth ruffled his friend's hair.

"He doesn't make fun of my art like you guys do."

"Link chan, we haven't seen any art that you've done," Samus spoke.

Young Link said, "That's because I don't show you." Nodding triumphantly, he turned his paper at a certain angle to show only Roy.

They were sloppy stick figures, barely resembling anything more than circles and lines. The first one, a messy blob of blue, had a "1" next to it.

"What are these numbers?" Roy queried quietly so only Young Link could hear him.

"The number of times I've seen them."

The next, scribbles of gray and black, had a "3" next to it. The next one was a stick figure with what appeared to be wings, but Roy couldn't tell. It was too messy. It had a "2" next to it. The list kept going, with about ten more figures, and at the end, there was a stick figure, with a "19" next to it. Roy assumed this was the ghost that asked Young Link the questions.

"You've seen her the most?" Roy inquired.

Young Link nodded. "She scares me the most, too. She's pretty, though. Just weird. She's always asking me to come to her, but I say no. I think she's trying to kill me."

Roy patted the Kokiri boy on the head and let him run off. Roy wished he was as brave as the boy. He knew Link carried the Triforce of Courage (Link had told them confusing story when they met) and could probably face anyone. Roy was shaken up a bit, and shivered slightly. The others asked what he had drawn as soon as the boy left; Roy answered it was just stick figures.

* * *

The next morning, Roy woke up, yawned comfortably, and sat up. He blinked a few times to focus his vision on his beloved sword - but saw nothing. He blinked again. He couldn't believe it. Leaping out of bed, he scoured his room. 

"Damn it! I _swear_ I left it here last night!" Roy cursed and threw open his door. He had slept in his tunic last night so it didn't matter. He hammered on Marth's door. "Marth! Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! Dude! My sword is gone!"

Marth threw open the door suddenly, arms crossed. "This isn't funny. It's five in the morning."

"I'm not kidding! My sword is gone! What about yours! Is Falchion there?"

Marth rolled his eyes and walked back into his room as Roy followed.

"Yes, it's here; why wouldn't it be...?" Marth's eyes landed on the empty holder. "No...way..."

"Crap! Yours is gone, too!"

The two swordsmen rushed to Link's room. They both banged on his door, and since he opened it so suddenly, Roy accidentally smacked him in the face. Roy ignored this and cried, "Link! Our swords are gone!"

"What? What the hell? Dude, guys, I'm really tired...this a bad time to pull this off..."

"Check yours! Check yours!" Marth cried repeatedly and shoved Link back into the room.

"Goddesses! You guys are so annoying..." Link did a double-take at his empty closet."...my sword! My shield! Shit! Everything is gone!"

Within minutes the whole mansion was awake. Numerous Smashers noticed their things missing: Samus lost her suit and the gun that attached to it, Fox and Falco lost their blasters, Young Link lost the same things as Link, Zelda (or Sheik, rather) lost her needles, and the Ice Climbers their hammers. The mansion was scoured for the items, but nothing was found. They searched all day, finally giving up. The others who did not carry items, but used their own powers, comforted the ones who lost their things. Roy noticed Ness and Mewtwo standing nonchalantly in the corner. Roy looked hard at both of them, and Ness's voice came to his head.

_What is it, Roy?_

_You guys took them, didn't you?_

Now Mewtwo joined. _We did no such thing. We have no use for the weapons._

_You don't, but we do! We need those!_

_We didn't take them,_Ness said shakily.

_Well, can you explain why they're missing? Who the hell would take them?_

_All in good time, Roy. You shall see._ Mewtwo closed the connection. Roy still glared at the two as Ness and Mewtwo continued to talk silently. Standing up, he spoke, "Has anyone told Master Hand?" Several people shook their heads. Roy nodded to them and went to the Hand's office. The floating glove was almost always in there. But right now no one was there. "Master Hand?" Roy called. No answer. Suddenly, Kirby's shrill voice cried out, "I found them!"

Numerous Smashers leaped to their feet.

"You found them?"

"All of them?"

"Did you find our hammers?"

"I found everything! They're all together! In the Library!" Kirby led the way. They all flocked to the Library to the very back, where conferences and meetings were usually held. On the table lay several things, covered and wrapped in white cloth. Fox approached first, using his senses to see if anything was wrong. Everyone assumed nothing was wrong when Fox unwrapped his blaster from the white linen and inspected it. He jerked a nod to the others as he tucked it by his side. The others moved in to collect their things.

"What the hell are they doing wrapped in this stuff?" Roy muttered as he took his Sword of the Seals out.

"It's almost as if someone were preserving them," Marth observed. "You know how back at home, we covered things so the dust wouldn't get on it?"

"Well, who would take our weapons and wrap them up in cloth? That's bullshit!" Roy murmured as he put his sword in it's sheath. Marth and Link did the same. After everyone had received their weapons, the cloths were folded up and put away in a closet. Roy still couldn't help glaring at Mewtwo and Ness. They refused to meet his gaze, but he knew they were somehow behind it.

**GASP! Who took the weapons? Who's the freaky girl Young Link keeps seeing? Why is Mewtwo and Ness acting so funny? I don't know. Really, I don't.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Whee! More reviews! Thankee! I love it when I get a review. -cough cough- I REALLY love it...anyhoodles, onward with the story!**

Chapter Four

"Has anyone seen Master Hand?" Roy asked around the Smashers. Each one shook their head. "We need to find him to notify him about this."

Roy went back to the Hands' office. Crazy and Master were nowhere to be found. He poked around the desk, being rather bored. No one had bothered to come with him; they prefered to train now that their weapons were recovered. The office was dark and quiet. There was no sign of Master or Crazy. Come to think of it, Roy hadn't seen them in a week! They didn't even do the announcements. Roy guessed that since no one really listened the Hands just stopped bothering to tell them.

A small sound made Roy turn around. He walked about the room cautiously. There were no windows or overhead lights, so Roy headed over to the desk to turn on the tiny lamp. He clicked it on, and heard a gasp.

"Who's there?" Roy cried, whirling around.

Multiples voices began whispering.

"He's--"

"The light--

"On--"

"Contact--"

"Show yourself!" Roy ordered, drawing his sword.

The room immediately became deadly silent.

"Join us..." a solitary voice spoke.

Roy wheeled around and looked at the empty chair. He swore the voice was coming from there...

"Join us..."

There _was _a voice coming from that spot, yet _no one sat there._ Letting out an involuntary cry, Roy tore from the room and into the lounge next door, throwing himself on a couch, breathing heavily.

_I have to find Young Link..._Roy thought.

Once again he asked around the Smashers, this time inquiring where the Kokiri boy may be. They all answered that he had gone upstairs to take a nap. Roy went up to the boy's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Young Link snapped as he threw his door open. "Oh...hey, Roy. I thought you were Ness. He's been bugging me lately."

"Link," Roy let himself in and shut the door. "I _heard _them...the ghosts...in Master and Crazy's office...I heard them, I swear I did!"

"What'd they say?" Young Link took a seat on his bed.

"I caught broken sentences...but the one that scared me the most was a young woman's voice, coming from Master's empty chair...she kept repeating, 'Join us...'" Roy shivered and sat on his knees. "I swear I heard it." Young Link just stared at Roy with sad eyes. "Does anyone else know?"

"About what?"

"About the ghosts? No one else has seen them?" queried Roy.

"Not that I know of," Young Link wrapped his finger around his chin and looked at the ceiling.

"What are we going to do? The others thought I was joking and said I was immature, so I promised I'd stop the nonsense," Roy groaned.

"We'd best tell them," Young Link reasoned. "I'll tell them, too."

The two swordsmen left the room and went downstairs to look for the teens. As soon as they caught up with them, Roy told them the whole story.

"You...have...got...to be...kidding...me..." Marth said slowly. "Roy, I told you to stop..."

"I know! And I did! This time I'm serious! Who else would take our weapons?" Roy pleaded.

"He's right, you guys," Young Link showed them his picture.

Link laughed. "Okay, Mini-Me, that's funny. Nice little piece of art there."

"You've got to believe me!" Roy cried.

"Roy, we told you to stop," Samus said, frowning.

"I did stop! Goddesses, I am telling the truth!" Roy groaned in frusteration.

"Last warning, Roy," Zelda joined in with Marth and Samus's scolding. The four began to walk away.

"I'll prove it, you guys!" Roy called to them. He whispered to himself, "But how...?"

"I think we should do some searching," Young Link decided. "Let's go back to the office."

Roy hoped his gulp was inaudible. "Go back?"

"Yeah," Young Link shifted from foot to foot. "Let's check it out. You said you heard stuff in there, so let's go see it..."

The two went over to the office, and found the door closed. Roy frowned. "I thought I left it open..."

"Shh!" Young Link held his index finger up to Roy. "You hear that?"

"What?" Roy muttered.

"I said shh!" Young Link hissed. They were silent. "Sounds like someone's typing on a computer..."

Roy pressed his ear to the wooden door and heard someone was definitely working on a computer. Even the click of the mouse could be heard. Roy whispered to Young Link, "Master Hand doesn't even have a computer!"

Young Link grasped the knob, but his hand slipped. The knob jiggled, and suddenly, the ticking on the keyboard stopped. A scooting chair was heard. Young Link threw the door open, but no one was there. Roy looked around angrily. His eyes landed on a glowing laptop on Master's desk.

"That was not here before," Roy pointed to the laptop. He approached it cautiously, but Young Link beat him to the seat. A window was up; it was an internet article, titled "Myserious Disappearance of Brave Fighters Around the World".

"I thought they knew we were fighting in this tournament," Roy scoffed. "Well, anyway, who's laptop is this?"

"I think it's hers."

"Who's?"

"The girl's."

Both stood up and went for the door, knowing that the girl ghost may still be in the room.

"Why would a ghost need a laptop?" Roy brought his voice low so only Young Link could supposedly hear him.

"Who knows?" Young Link whispered back. They edged towards the open door. Roy had let it swing open when they jumped in. They stood in the doorway, looking down the hall, and every so often looking into the office.

"What do we do now?" Young Link queried. "And what do you think that article was about?"

"I swear I told my friends back at home that I was going to this tournament..." Roy thought aloud. "Maybe they forgot. Maybe they think we all disappeared. Well, no worries. We'll get back soon enough."

"This is all very odd," Young Link mused. "Why would a ghost want to read that article? In Master Hand's office, of all places? And I thought they were typing. That's a published article."

_Damn, he's smart..._Roy thought. "This is too confusing."

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe we should read the article."

"Well--"

A slam brought them back to their senses. They peered in the office. The laptop was gone.

**Yayz! Another chapter done! Woot! This is great! I'll try to get the next chapter up by late tonight/tomorrow morning. Thanks to reviewers!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Wow, it's been a year since I updated this. I feel awful, and I'm really sorry.**

Chapter Five

"This is so exciting!" Young Link exclaimed, rushing into the room to where the laptop had stood. He ran his hand along the desk before running around the room. "Yoohoo! Are you here? Anybody? Where are you guys?"

"Hey, stop it!" Roy grabbed Young Link by the shoulders. "I think we should get out of here."

"It's just Master's _office._ Not some kind of haunted house or something…" Young Link protested with a grin on his face. He jerked free of Roy's grasp and began snooping around the room, calling out every now and then in a taunting tone. Roy sighed and watched the boy crawl around. _This is ridiculous. I thought I was going crazy, but then Young Link assured me he saw them, too. Now look at us! He's even crazier than me! I think he's truly lost it…poor guy…_

"You know what I think we should do?" Roy spoke up, making Young Link turn his attention towards the redhead. "We should check out the Library. I bet there are some books or something on ghosts that could explain what's going on."

"Yeah!" Young Link perked up, since he had been a bit disappointed in not finding anything useful in the dark office. "Good idea! Let's go!" He grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him out of the office.

The lights in the Library seemed to be off, too. Roy tried the switch, but the lights wouldn't work. Young Link groaned because exploring the Library in the dark would be a pain. Noticing the groan, Roy lit a fire in his palm, one of his many powers. A smile grew on the boy's face, and he began walking around the shelves, guided by Roy's fire. They walked up and down the shelves for what seemed like hours, and Roy could see that through the windows, it was getting dark. _We might be late to dinner_, Roy noticed as he followed Young Link. The two swordsmen stopped at the back of the Library, where the big conference table that had once held their wrapped up weapons stood. The table top was so shiny, they could see their reflections almost perfectly on the surface. Young Link gazed at himself for a second, then pulled himself away from the table and ran to a shelf.

"Hey, look, Roy! I found a book on ghosts!" Young Link pointed to a book high on the shelf.

"That's great," Roy called back. "Better let me get it; you're a bit too short."

Roy started towards Young Link, but the boy was too eager to wait. He put all his strength into a powerful jump, and reached from the book, but as he pulled it out, he knocked four others to the floor. They fell off the shelf and onto the carpeted floor with quite a lot of noise. Roy froze as voices started to be audible…especially a teenage boy's.

"Did you see that?" Roy made out from the other cries.

"See what?" a girl asked.

Both Young Link and Roy looked at each other, knowing very well that the voices were coming from the table. They both froze, not daring to move.

"Those books," the boy's voice said again. "They fell from the shelf, all by themselves!"

"No they didn't!" Young Link spoke without thinking. "I knocked them off!"

"Quiet!" Roy ordered. _What the hell is going on? _However, no one heard Young Link's cry.

"That _is_ strange," the girl's voice spoke. "Perhaps it's—"

Before Roy could hear her finish, Young Link grabbed Roy and pulled him behind a bookshelf, distracting Roy so his fire went out.

"What is it?" Roy whispered only to see his question answered by Mewtwo floating down the aisle to the conference table.

"We have a connection," Roy heard the girl's voice. "Hello, Mewtwo."

"Hello," Mewtwo replied.

Roy could not believe his eyes—or ears. Mewtwo was there, in the flesh, talking to _nothing!_ Well, it wasn't nothing…there certainly was something there…Roy just couldn't see it.

"Where's Ness?" It was a man who asked his question.

"He's…busy…" Mewtwo hesitated.

"So, now, let's get to it," the girl started. "Is it alright if I ask you questions…this time?"

Mewtwo snapped, "No. I'm not going to answer anything."

"But you know what's happened," the girl's voice sounded harsh. "Everyone knows you and Ness are dead. So join us, won't you?"

Young Link almost screamed, but Roy covered his mouth. He breathed, barely a whisper, into the boy's ear. "Let's get out. Now." They both crawled toward the door as silently as they could. Once they saw the welcoming light of the hall, they dashed towards it, running up the stairs and to Young Link's room. Slamming the door, Young Link's eyes were wide, and his breathing was heavy.

"Mewtwo and Ness are dead?!" he finally gasped out.

"Unbelievable…" Roy sat on the bed, staring at the wall. "How did that happen?"

"Who knows," Young Link shrugged, taking out the book he had tucked under his arm the whole time. "But let's get reading."

After half an hour of skimming through the book, Roy grinned. "Okay, some are afraid of fire," Roy lit his palm and tossed a ball of fire up and down. "That'll come in handy."

"But you've battled Mewtwo and Ness using fire before…what makes you so sure they're afraid of it?" Young Link asked.

"They may be, because they're ghosts now. Besides, the other ones that were at the table—they might be, too."

Young Link just nodded and continued to read. Then his stomach let out a humongous growl. "Oh…we skipped dinner while we were in the library…" Young Link observed.

"Yeah, we should get something to eat," Roy got up. "Coming?" The redhead noticed the boy had trouble tearing his eyes away from the book. "You know what, you stay here. I'll get is something and bring it back."

"Okay," Young Link replied, not looking up.

Roy softly closed the door and headed down the hall. He could hear the voices of his friends in the foyer, and checking the clock in the hall, it was about 8:30 PM. Some people would be heading to sleep if they were early risers. Hearing his own stomach growl, Roy stopped at the top of the stairs to look down the foyer. He smiled as Samus, Marth, Link, and Zelda stood in the hall, chatting casually. _I'll just stop by and talk to them…I shouldn't break the news to them just yet…they're __really __gonna think I've lost my mind…I'll just hold it for now…_

But Roy saw he was going to have to speak up sooner than he planned. In fact, he was going to have to speak up now. Mewtwo and Ness were coming out of the hall that lead to the Battle Arenas towards his friends.

"We need you four to come here for a second," Roy heard Ness spoke.

"No!" Roy shouted as he ran down the stairs. Who knew what those psychotic creeps would do to his friends! "Stay away from them, you guys!

"What's wrong with Roy?" Marth asked Link, who shrugged.

"You don't understand!" Roy almost reached the first floor, but stopped a few steps above on the stairs. "They're dead!"

**Yeah, I don't actually know if ghosts are afraid of fire…I only know zombies are. Har har har.**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"They're what?" Marth, Zelda, Samus, and Link cried in unison.

"You heard me! They're dead! They died last week! They want to kill us!" Roy shrieked from the steps. "Get over here!"

"No!" Samus cried defiantly. "Roy, you're always goofing off and telling lies, and you think we're going to fall for that?"

"Please!" Roy begged. "I'm not teasing you!" He glanced nervously at Mewtwo and Ness, coming closer. Marth was the first to move. He was by Roy's side in seconds. The others stayed put. Mewtwo and Ness drew nearer, taking their time. "Please, guys! Trust me on this one!" Zelda took a hesitant step towards Roy, and then finally ran. Link followed her, knowing her judgment was best. Samus remained.

"You people are idiots. Why would Mewtwo and Ness want to kill us?"

Mewtwo and Ness were so close, Roy couldn't take it anymore.

"Go somewhere. Hide! Anything! Just stay away from those two!" Roy ordered.

"Hide? We're Smashers; we don't hide!" Link cried.

"But you guys don't have fire powers! The dead are afraid of fire!" Roy stated.

"But I have fire powers..." Zelda started, but Link interrupted her saying, "No offense, but you're a girl! This is Roy's job! C'mon, let's go!" Zelda was about to protest, saying Link was sexist, but Link and Marth pulled her down the hall into the darkness of the Library. Roy threw himself from his spot and rolled as he landed, right between the said dead Smashers and Samus. He had no need for his sword; he generated a fire in his hands and prepared to throw it.

"Get back!" Roy shouted.

"Please calm down, Roy," Mewtwo spoke, deadpanned. "We tried to tell you."

Samus and Roy simultaneously took a step back. "Tell us what?" Roy still held the fire before him.

"It's not easy," Ness said. "Sometimes the worlds of the Death and Living intertwine..."

"Get away!" Roy threw his fire forward. Mewtwo and Ness dodged it, but it was clear they were quite afraid. "Samus," Roy hissed so only she could hear. "Get to the Library with the others." Samus, now convinced, dashed to the Library. Roy created another fireball. "Don't come near!"

"Roy, stop this. We need to talk," Ness took a step.

Roy retreated, but held the fire firmly. "Talk now!"

Mewtwo sighed. "All right. The thing is, you're—"

Suddenly, the screams of Roy's four friends reached his ears. He turned around, forgetting he was letting his guard down. He quickly turned back.

"They have been found..." Mewtwo said slowly. "It will not take long for them to realize the truth..."

"What's going on?" Roy cried shakily.

"You have no choice now but to go and speak to them," Ness ordered.

"To who?"

"The beings."

"They have my friends?" Roy whispered.

Mewtwo glanced at Ness. "In a way."

Roy walked backwards to the Library, keeping an eye on the two dead Smashers. He let his fire out, knowing he could generate it again if they came near. He entered the dark Library, and listened to the voices drifting towards him from the conference area.

"Why are you still here?" Roy turned the corner of a bookshelf and was surprised at what he saw. Samus and Zelda stood behind Marth and Link, who were in a corner. At the conference table was five people: a round, blue creature with bat-like wings and flaming sword, a boy with mousy brown hair and feathery wings, a man dressed in gray and black with a bandana around his forehead, a squat fat man in purple and yellow, and a girl in a black leather jacket with straight black hair. Her eyes were closed. She was the one who asked the question. She repeated it.

"Should we answer?" Zelda whispered.

"They may leave us alone if we do tell her..." Link reasoned.

"What does she mean by 'still'?" Marth observed.

The others fell into silence. Samus stepped forward.

"We're here for the Smash Tournament. Everybody knows that..." she spoke.

"They say they are here for a tournament..." the girl told the others.

Roy cocked his head in confusion.

"They don't know..." the angel-boy said softly. "They wander around...not knowing..."

"Not knowing what?" Roy cried, but only his four friends acknowledged him. The others ignored him.

"Is it true?" the girl continued.

"Is what true?" Marth replied.

"You don't know?" the girl inquired.

Link spoke, "What's going on?"

"They don't know what has happened," the black-haired girl spoke gravely. She paused. "Is it true Master and Crazy killed you all?"

It took seconds for her words to register in the teens' minds.

"Impossible!" Zelda screamed. "They didn't kill us! We're alive!"

"They say they're alive..." the girl said.

"We _are_ alive!" Marth cried. "It's _you_ guys who are dead! We're alive! We're not dead!"

"I'm getting the same things from supposedly Marth, the late betrayed Prince of Altea..."

"Late? I am alive!" Marth shouted.

"We're alive! We're not dead!" Link joined in.

Roy rushed in on the four at the table and planted himself right in the girl's face. "Listen, bitch, we aren't dead! We're alive!"

"A very forceful spirit has just entered our séance..."

"What the hell is going on?" tears began to pour down Samus's face. "Master and Crazy didn't kill us..."

"When was the last time you saw them?" the girl asked.

"Last week..." Roy answered cautiously.

"It all fits..." the girl nodded her head, eyes still closed. "That's because Master and Crazy killed you all. That is why you never see them."

"They did _what_!" the blue bat-like creature stood up. "We have to get out of here!"

"We're...not...dead!" Roy shrieked, and hit the girl. She gasped and fell to the floor, and her eyes shot open.

"We...we...did it...again..." she breathed to the other three. "We made contact...once...more..."

"Are the spirits gone now?" the man in the gray and black asked.

"No, Snake, they are not. They are still in this room, but now the connection is gone due to..." she rubbed the side of her face where Roy had struck her, "...difficulties."

"Please, you're a medium...tell us the story of this place..." the angel-boy said softly.

"I have done my research," the medium replied. "Last month the Hands, Master and Crazy, held a tournament in this mansion, a tournament of who could be the best fighter. The Hands gathered various warriors from different worlds and universes. The Smashers would fight each other, and the losers were thought to go home, but would just go to get slaughtered by one of the Hands. The winner had to fight both of the Hands, and probably ended up being killed by them."

"Who was the winner?" asked Snake.

"The betrayed Prince of Altea, Marth," the medium replied. "He is with us now, but is not connecting."

Marth gasped. "I...I..." he couldn't find any words.

"Why did they kill them?" the bat-like creature asked.

"I don't know, Meta-Knight. I think it's because they were the most strong and powerful warriors of all time. Instead of hunting each one down, the Hands devised a plan to collect them all here and then kill them off. With the brave and powerful out of the way, they could easily control certain worlds."

"But why are we here?" Snake queried.

"Perhaps they have brought you here to kill you off as well," the medium replied.

"We-a have to-a warn the others that-a are coming!" the fat man stood up. His accent reminded the teens of Mario.

"Yes, we must. Then we will plan an attack on the Hands," Meta-Knight cried honorably. "To avenge those that have passed before us."

The others nodded, and all stood. The medium turned to the corner, and it seemed as if they could all see each other. "Spirits, I hope this life will be good for you. You are sadly stuck in the world of the living, and until the right time, will stay here until you move on."

They all watched in shock as the small group left the Library. Roy fell to his knees. "We're...we're...dead..."

"That's why we never saw the living...we could only hear them..." Samus said, staring blankly at the wall. "That's why we never saw Master Hand...nor Crazy..."

"And that's why Young Link was so afraid of them..." Roy spoke. "He told me he'd seen the 'ghosts' before, but never told them. He said he didn't want to--but really, they were never there!"

"And our weapons...they probably were going to be stored away or saved because they didn't know we existed!" Zelda gasped.

"Who knew...?" Marth said, almost laughing. "Who knew we thought _they_ were ghosts? When we were the dead ones all along..."

"This is so confusing," Link whispered.

"I told you it wasn't easy to explain."

The teens looked up to see Mewtwo and Ness standing by them.

"You knew?" Zelda queried.

Ness nodded. "We knew as soon as we were killed, because of our powers. We brainwashed everyone so nobody would freak out, and we hoped to break it to you slowly. That's why none of you thought you were dead."

No one spoke until Roy choked his words out,

"The medium said we were to be here until we move on. When's that?"

"No one knows," Mewtwo shrugged. "We don't know where we're headed. But in the meantime, we're stuck here."

Everyone was silent for the longest time.

"What do we do now?" Zelda said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Do what we always did," Ness grinned. "Battle each other. Have fun. Do what we can until it's time for us to go to the next life."

No one spoke again. This would be the most peculiar thing one had ever encountered.

"In that case," Roy grinned, and stood up. "Mewtwo, I challenge you to a battle."

**The End**

**Ta da! I hope you liked it! I based the medium off Suze, from the Mediator series by Meg Cabot.**

**Anyway, this story seems to be needing a sequel. Man, I've made so many promises for a sequel and never actually started any. Crap. Well, I do feel the need to make the Smashers be able to come back to life, so, I'll see what happens...if I can get around to it...sigh.  
**


End file.
